Love, sex, magic
by RemusLupinFan
Summary: Okay, this is my version of the Marauder's life at 19 yrs old if they weren't magical. How can one night change Sirius' life forever? How can Remus's disease change everything too? How will it affect the Marauder's? mainly SBOC , but RLOC JPOC too...


**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter… it all belongs to the fantastic JK Rowling.

**Author's note:** No magic in this story I'm afraid, so no Voldemort! Also, no Lily (sorry but this character is getting on my nerves!)

This will be mainly a SB-OC ... I hope you enjoy... just give it a chance, and please review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an usual Friday night in the middle of August. It was already past midnight, and in London city, England, everything was dead silent on Sixth Avenue, except in an old bar at the corner of the street. As usual in that well-known pub, the most popular music of the summer was playing loudly. A lot of young adults were busy drinking at the bar or flirting with strangers on the dancing floor.

At the bar, a nineteen year-old girl was sitting on a very high stool, drinking her fourth beer of the night. It had been a very hard and exhausting day for her. First of all, after she had woken up, she had stupidly fought with her best friend, which never happens. It had let her in a particularly foul mood for the entire morning. Then, her boss had yelled at her for being so moody all day long. Finally, she had arrived to her apartment to find her boyfriend cheating on her with their neighbour. Of course, it had ended with a very painful break-up. Shaking, the girl fought back tears and took another sip from the bottle. All she wanted was to forget her awful day and move on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the other side of the bar, Sirius Black finally left the dance floor after two intense hours of flirting with beautiful unknown girls. He noticed that he had lost his best friends James, Remus and Peter, and he knew that they had left. They had probably realized that he wasn't about to leave the bar any time soon, and anyway, they knew Sirius would end up at some girl's apartment. Taking off his expensive leather jacket, Sirius walked towards the bar with the intention to order himself another drink. He gracefully sat on the high stool and looked around for the barman, but his eye caught something else.

Next to him was sitting a tall, blonde girl with the most beautiful blue eyes he had never seen. She was wearing a very simple blue dress that matched perfectly with her high heels. She was looking at the floor with an emotionless face, only raising her head to take a sip of her beer.

Sirius, always the ladie's man, moved his stool towards the young woman. She was, after all, more than attractive.

"Hey! What's your name? " He asked with his most charming smile.

The girl raised her head and her eyes met his. She looked as if she wasn't sure that he was talking to her.

"Billie Jean Gibson. " she said in a low voice.

"Well, hello Billie. Did you come alone tonight or do you have some friends somewhere else in the bar?" Sirius asked. After all, he didn't like to flirt with girls who were already taken.

"No, I came here alone actually...I needed some time by myself. "

"Oh... sorry then, I didn't know I was bothering you. " Sirius made a move to get up, disappointed.

"Nah, it's okay. It's nice talking to someone, I guess. "Billie Jean said with a forced smile.

Sirius noticed for the first time that her face was very red and that she was not sitting very gracefully on her stool. His eye caught the three empty bottles of beer in front of her, so it wasn't very difficult to know why.

"Is everything all right there? Or are you just drinking for no reason? Not that you would need one..." he asked with a smirk.

"It was just a very bad day, but I guess that happens. I'm probably just overeacting anyway. "She made a sign to the barman. " But you didn't even tell me your name. I don't like talking to complete strangers" Billie Jean said with a small smile.

"I'm Sirius Black. So, what can I buy you to drink? Another beer? " he asked when he noticed the barman waiting behind the counter.

"Yeah, that would be nice. " the blonde smiled.

" Make it two, please. " Sirius said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's why I don't do relationships! " Sirius said in a loud voice, putting another empty bottle on the counter. "Wanna keep my liberty, you know?"

"After today, I can only agree with you... well, it was very interesting but I think I'll head home. " Billie Jean said with difficulty.

She stood up and tried to keep her balance, then started laughing.

"I think I might have had a _little bit _too much to drink! " she giggled.

"Yeah, you probably did..." said Sirius, serious for once. " I hope you didn't come here with your car or something."

" Nah, I walked. I'll be fine."

She started to walk at a slow pace towards the door of the bar.

"You know what? I don't think you should leave alone like this... I think it will be best if I walk you home. " Sirius said, rising up.

"You really don't have to do that. " the girl said, embarassed.

"No, I really think I do. No offense, but look at you! I mean you can barely stand! Come on, just let me go with you."

" Fine."

Sirius took her arm firmly and led her out. Laughing their heads off, they walked in the empty streets, barely thinking about directions. After 10 minutes, Billie Jean pointed to a small building with 3 apartments.

"There you go. " Sirius said, taking his hands off her arm.

"Thanks a lot for this. "

"My pleasure. "

Billie Jean tried to unlock the door, but her hands were shaking. She dropped the key. Instead of bending over to pick it up, she just burst off laughing in a very, very drunk manner. Sirius, laughing himself, took it and unlocked the door.

"Okay, now just go to bed, young lady. "He said, giving the key back to her with a wink.

"Yes, dad!" she smirked. "Good night then!!

Then she moved closer and pressed her lips against his. Surprised but pleased, Sirius closed his eyes and responded eagerly. His mind was telling him to stop, begging him to remember that the girl was completly drunk.

"But who cares? I'm drunk too anyway..." he thought, kissing her back.

He slipped his hand through her long blonde hair. The thought of stopping her never even crossed his mind when they got inside the apartment, closed the door and walked towards her bedroom for a very promising night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW! **Should I continue or is it not worth it?? Let me know!


End file.
